A vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication network is being deployed as a part of the Intelligent Transportation System. The V2X communication network has many forms. Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication facilitates vehicles communicating with other vehicles to coordinate driving maneuvers and provide warnings about potential road hazards. Additionally, vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication facilitates communicating with infrastructure-based nodes, such as toll booths and traffic signals. Vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2I) communication facilitates communicating with mobile devices used by pedestrians. The aim of deploying the vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication network is to reduce fatalities, injuries, property destruction, time lost in traffic, fuel consumption, exhaust gas exposure, among others.